1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an EMI gasket for shielding electromagnetic waves, and more particularly, to an EMI gasket for shielding electromagnetic waves, which has excellent electromagnetic wave shielding performance.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, electromagnetic waves generated by internal circuits of various kinds of electronic devices are radiated to outside through the air or conducted through a power line or the like.
Such electromagnetic waves are known to generate noises and malfunctions in the components or devices in the neighborhood and have a bad effect on human bodies.
As electronic devices are becoming thinner and their circuits are getting complicated recently, possibility of generating electromagnetic waves abruptly increases, and regulations on the electromagnetic waves are strengthened in Korea as well as in developed countries.
Accordingly, conductive sponges are used conventionally so that the electromagnetic waves generated by the circuits of the electronic devices may not be radiated to outside.
However, the conductive sponge is disadvantageous in that since conductive powders are generated, a module risk factor may occur, and its restoring force is low.
In addition, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0208434 discloses a gasket formed by wrapping a copper plate of high conductivity on three sides of an electric conductor, in a general gasket in which four sides of a rectangular elastic body of a polyurethane material are wrapped by a conductor of a PE fiber coated with copper and nickel, and an adhesive tape is attached on the bottom side.
However, since a conductive fabric of a coated fiber is also used in this case and generates conductive powders, a short circuit or a malfunction is worried, and corrosion is also worried since a copper plate is used.